madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Eleonora Rescue Mission (Michelia)
This is about an event in the Alternative Continuity. If you are looking for an event with the same name from the original series, check here. Eleonora Rescue Mission is an important event in the Madan no Ou to Michelia series where Tigrevurmud Vorn and Ludmila Lourie have to help Leitmeritz Army to find and rescue Eleonora Viltaria-the Vanadis of Leitmeritz who is reportedly went missing for 20 days while Sofya Obertas was under attacked by her doppelganger. Background The problem begin in summer, involving the right to use forest that stretch between three territories: Olmutz, Leitmeritz, and a buffer territory directly controlled by the KingZhcted ruled that no two Vanadis territory should directly be in contact with each others. To serve this purpose, a buffer territory is created, and regent is appointed by the King. . There is report about the forest growing larger and people entering the forest never return. This in itself is not a unique case. Maps in outskirt of a territory are usually inaccurate, and during summer, many inexperienced civilians enter to search for food, and ends up lost. But the forest itself is visibly growing larger. The forest itself is problematic. Three generations of Vanadis before Milla intentionally kept the ownership of the forest ambiguous to avoid troublesome worksThe owner of the forest have to take responsibility for matters such as handling forest fire, or subjugating bandits hiding in forest. . To make it worse, Leszek, the current regent, is very antagonistic against Milla because of his bad experience against Lana. Elen, who also failed negotiation, suggested Milla to send her army to distract Leszek, while she leads a small group of Leitmeritz knights to investigate her side of the forest. Elen, who should be attending a mediation meeting with Sofy, instead attacked Sofy and the army. Suspecting the Elen is a fake, Sofy discussed about the matter with Milla, who volunteered to investigate the forest from Leitmeritz side. Battle Initiation 'Tigrevurmud vs. Leshy and Zmei' Elsewhere, Tigre is venturing into the forest and confront Leshy who is holding Elen as a hostage. However, with the help from Arifar who viewsTigre as a reliable person, Tigre manages to free Elen from Leshy's vines that seemly injuring the Tree Demon. To defeat Leshy, Tigre have to work with Elen by borrowing Arifar's power to create the Tornado Arrow and kill it, but it still alive and transforms itself into a giant spear and attacks. It ’s fast and huge, so you ’ll have to devise countermeasures. Here Ellen came up with a good idea. She was told by her best friend Sasha that Arifa has the ability to intensify the fire. I ignited the forest with the flint that Tiggle brought. It seems to have been struck by the wind of Arifar. The forest has spread. Ellen and Tiggle use the power of Arifar to move from tree to tree and prevent them from getting caught in a fire. Lacy, who was in trouble when the forest was burned down, was forced to extinguish. It is shot by an arrow released from a black bow that puts the power of Arifar in a distracted gap. Looks like Lacy feels joyful about her loss? Are you happy that you can feed the forest? A mysterious woman with a black spear appears in front of Tiggle and Ellen who have been relieved by defeating Lacy. She feels more intimidating than Lacy and Rusalka. Is Tiggle the best? I will be impressed. She seems to be no doubt that she is chasing after Mira. When Tiggle asks the purpose, he will reply “Death. Tiggle released an arrow with a black bow, but it was crushed by Zumei. You will be amazed at the overwhelming power of Zumei. Zumei decided to miss Tiggle. When we left, we left, leaving the words that we would meet again, the king of the magic bullets. Tiggle asks Ellen if he knows anything about the king of the magic bullets. Ellen seems to have heard it for the first time. Ellen encourages Tiggle who is depressed by showing the difference in power with Zume. It seems that the forest has returned to its original form by defeating Lacy, and the flow of time has returned to normal. The time was night when I checked from the top of the tree. The two who were exhausted started a fire and took a rest. Here Tiggle teaches what was happening outside the forest while Ellen was captured. I also taught that he defeated Rusalka with Mira who had an impression similar to Lacy. Ellen is distrustful to Mira because Mira didn't tell Rusalka about Ellen. Tiggle defends Mira by saying that it's hard to make people who don't look directly believe. Tiggle asks Ellen about his relationship with Rim. Ellen taught me the reason why she met Lim and then worked together. Ellen sings Tiggle for a rest. Don't make an improper imitation while sleeping? I will say. Tiggle recalls that Ellen is naked under the cloak and is red. I remember her beautiful nakedness that I saw when I met in the public palace bathroom and when I helped out. Perhaps Tiggle wanted to have a charming Ellen, but she puts up thinking about Mira. As Lacey said, Ellen is like a maiden. He says that he has a favorite child, so he swears to God and does not give his hand. Ellen was surprised to hear that and laughed. Looks like you're laughing surprised. Ellen smiles saying Tiggle's attitude is favorable. Ellen, who believed in Tiggle, puts Tiggle, who seems to be cold, into the cloak. Tiggle was in close contact with naked Ellen. Ellen begins to make a cute sleep. Tiggle's love for Mira is amazing if she can really endure in this situation. That's it, Ellen was drowned by Gentle Tiggle's response. Aftermath The defeat and death of Leshy bring Colleen Forest back to normal and Leitmeritz soldiers (especially Lim and Rurick) are relief and delighted to see the return of the real Elen along with Tigre. Mila is the only person who is jealous at Tigre for his close relationship with Elen, only to be teased by Elen for it. Regardless, they have no time to celebrate as they are now focusing on repelling Asvarre Army from invading Leitmeritz as well as clearing Elen's name after they are hear that 2 more fake Elens are wrecking havoc under Eliot command. Tigre, Mila, Raffinac and Jaronov are joining Elen and the Leitmeritz Army to not only repel the invading enemy, but also clearing Elen's name along the way. As for Zmei, she is running at a plains until Ganelon appears in front of her. The conversation between the 2 begins with Ganelon asks Zmei about the fake Elen doppelgangers she made, to which the demon explains that she wanted to "know" more about the Vanadises and the Viralts but since she is still confused to see the bond between Arifar and Elen despite her upbringing as a mercenary, she opts to kill any possible future Vanadis candidates. Both demons then argue each other until Zmei tells Ganelon about the "King" that piques his interest, only to tell him to go and see him for himself and disappears. Trivia *Unlike her original counterpart who was kidnapped by a human, Elen is this timeline is kidnapped by the demons instead while her her doppelganger wrecks chaos at Leitmeritz behind the original's absence. Reference Navigation Category:Event